


Short Stories

by IxzyShadow



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxzyShadow/pseuds/IxzyShadow
Summary: Biweekly Stories





	Short Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat’s have 9 lives and today’s Halloween.

"Mind your step, it's narrow," I said, leading them down the alley. It was October 31st. The moon was full and the only sound that I could hear above the pattering of my own paws was the dripping remains of yesterday’s storm and children talking on the main road. My newest owner had put me in a witches costume. The orange cape ruffling my new brushed black fur.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
